Turn Back Time
by MizuSenjo
Summary: Rated M just in case. Kagome has lost everything. The village, her way home and her friends. Koga trys to comfort her but she needs InuYasha. sorry Im not good at summaries. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf's Den

_She had come to him willingly. She had come to him in need. Her friends, her home, her future it was all lost. She had turned to him for comfort, but there was another. _He_, on the other hand, had left them all when he was needed most and in doing so broke her heart. She did not know why she stayed there. She knew only that she needed to protect the jewel until someone else could take it. Once the jewel was gone there was no reason for her to stay__. She would join her friends in death's cold embrace. She never thought it would hurt nearly as much as the pain he caused her. The pain she felt every second he wasn't with her. And in death she would no longer feel this pain in her chest. _

Kagome sat outside the wolf den. Her midnight black hair shifting in the light breeze. Her brown eyes no longer held the joy or love they used to have. Her smile would never be seen in this world again. She missed her friends dearly. Koga had wished her a good night before she had stepped outside a few moments ago. 'He has been so nice, but I can't stay. I feel a part of me die every day I'm not with my friends.' she thought gazing up at the stars over head. 'I hope you all are safe and happy together. I will join you soon enough.' she thought slowly letting the painful memories return in bits and pieces.

Flashback

_She had sensed the demons coming. She knew she would be too late though._

_She ran into the village. Sango was fighting her heart out. Miroku was fighting the demons without the wind tunnel which had been lost a month ago when they rid the world of Naraku. There were too many though. There must have been at least a thousand of them._

_Shippo lay dead on the ground with blood spilling from his stomach. Kilala was next to him. She had tried to save him, but couldn't. One of her front paws were on Shippo's shoulder. There were several metal arrow like things with poison coming out of her now lifeless body. Kagome sat next to them crying her heart out. 'Where is he?' she thought grief-stricken. She saw in the distance Kikyo's soul collectors. 'He must be with Kikyo. InuYasha we need you now' she thought desperately._

_Sango was on her knees. She had reached her limit. She couldn't fight anymore. He legs were broken. Her body was covered in her own blood and the blood of the demons she had slain. A blood red cat demon came forward. It flexed its claws letting Sango see them. She closed her eyes and let the demon kill her. Miroku was too late. He had tried to reach her in time, but he couldn't. He bent down and gazed at his love's dead body. He gently smoothed her hair back away from her face with tears in his eyes. After kissing her forehead and promising to join her soon enough he got up. The cat demon who had killed her smiled and licked her blood from its claws. Miroku quickly and heartlessly killed it. Its head now laid at his feet. Miroku walked back to his dead love. Then he laid down and took his own life. Leaving behind pain and loneliness. He was going to see Sango, Shippo, and Kilala again and that was all that mattered to him._

_Kagome stood next to Keade and witnessed Miroku's sacrifice. Kagome sank to the ground. 'Sango…Miroku…Why did you have to leave?' she thought with tears streaming down her face. 'InuYasha why aren't you here? Why aren't you here to protect us?' she wondered. She was quickly brought back to reality by Keade's chanting words. She had put a barrier around them. All the demons were coming at them. The village had been desolated. Everyone was dead except for them. The blood thirsty demons were after the Shikon Jewel._

_Keade was dead in the ruins of the village. Kagome was now running for her life. She was running for the well hoping that if she could get there then she could come back later once the demons were gone. She ran and ran. The demons could easily be heard behind her. Her legs felt like jelly though. She was out of breath. She wouldn't be able to go much farther. She came into the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. The well was demolished. The wood at the top had been burned. There were a million pieces of debris and dead bodies that filled it. She was stuck in the Feudal Era._

_She ran for her life. She ran through the woods hoping someone would save her. Hoping InuYasha would come and save her, but he didn't. Finally one demon cornered her. She tripped and fell backwards on her rear. She was crying out of fear, pain, and grief. The demon advanced on her with a cruel smile on its face. Then Koga came. He saved her not InuYasha. Not the man she loved and longed for._

Flashback

The painful memories slipped away leaving her in tears. "InuYasha why weren't you there? Why did you leave us all to die?" she asked out loud. 'Because he was with Kikyo. The only woman he has ever loved.' a part of her said. Kagome tried to calm herself and wipe away the tears before going into the den for the night, but Koga caught her.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked her kneeling in front of her. He gently wiped away her tears.

"It's just… the memories. It hurts… and I feel so alone." she said between sobs. He pulled her into a comforting embrace. 'I swear if InuYasha ever shows his face around here I will kill him.' Koga thought holding Kagome close.

"Let's go in Kagome" he said pulling her up gently.

"Thank you Koga" she said before entering her momentary home.

InuYasha had been searching for days now. He was having trouble finding her scent. He had spent a whole two days burying the dead. It had been especially hard to bury Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and old Keade. He never found Kagome's body though and hoped that she was alive and well. He would not rest till he found her though. He need to _know_ that she was ok. He had looked by the well, but had a feeling it was already destroyed when she got there. He looked and looked. He didn't know how close he was though. He was in the mountains maybe a mile away from the wolf den.

He finally gave up for that night and rested for the first time since he started to look for her almost a week ago. 'Kagome where are you?' he thought. He remembered how he had entered the village and became enraged. His friends were dead and his only home was gone. He remembered looking among the ruins for his love, his Kagome. That night he had been with Kikyo, but now he didn't care if he never saw her again. The one person he cared about and truly cared for him too was gone. He had no idea where she was, but he knew she was close. He knew this because the closer he came to her the more he could smell grief and heart ache. It had to be Kagome. For his sake it had to be her.

Next Morning

Kagome awoke in Koga's protective arms. 'If only InuYasha was the one here with me. I miss him so much, but I don't think I can for give him this time' she thought as she carefully got up out of Koga's grip. She made her way across the den to the opening. The sun was just coming up. The sunrise was beautiful, but Kagome felt so cold. Not only on the outside, but her heart had turned to ice. Everything felt numb or unbearable. She held the jewel in her hands. 'I need to find someone to take care of this before I leave.' she thought depressed. Then she sensed a demon, no it wasn't a demon, it was a half demon.

InuYasha then came in sight. They both stood frozen where they were staring into each others eyes. Suddenly InuYasha was somehow right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Kagome. I am so happy you are alright." he said then sighed.

"InuYasha." was all she could stand to say. It was too painful for him to hold her. She pushed him away from her. "InuYasha where were you?" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I…I was…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked down at the ground in shame.

"That's what I thought." she said backing away from him. His head shot up terrified. "InuYasha I think you should go."

"But…Kagome why?" he asked stepping forward longing to hold her in his arms again. She moved away though backing up to the wall of the den. She was making it very clear to him she didn't want him to touch her.

"You left InuYasha. I was alone. Everyone died right in front of me. Miroku took his own life after Sango was killed." she said whimpering.

"Kagome I'm sorry." he said reaching to brush back a few strands of hair.

"Get away from her Mutt-face!" Koga shouted stepping in between them. InuYasha started growling and flexing his claws.

"Get out of my way Koga. I need to talk with Kagome." he said angrily. "I will not stand for you getting in the way now." he warned.

"I will kill you if you try to come near Kagome. Do you know what you put her through? Do you know that I found her crying her eyes out being attacked by a demon? She was exhausted tired and had lost everything. I will not let you cause her that kind of pain again." Koga said getting ready to fight.

"I would never intentionally hurt Kagome. I would rather die than put Kagome through the suffering she has felt the past week." he said passionately.

"I don't care you had been putting her through agony even before she came here. You would always choose another over her. You would always go off with that dead woman and leave her behind with a broken heart." Koga retorted.

"STOP!" Kagome said loudly grabbing the two demons attention. "InuYasha you know what just take this and leave." Kagome said walking up to InuYasha and putting the sacred jewel in his hand. "I'll even take this off" she added putting her arms around his neck then quickly take them away with the necklace that he had hated for so long. It hurt. It hurt InuYasha to be separate from her like that. "Now just leave InuYasha. Go to Kikyo." she told him scornfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Death

InuYasha stayed in the forest. He had left to spare Kagome the drama. 'Kagome I'm so sorry' he thought as he watched her sit outside the den in the growing sun light. He felt so bad. She had given him the jewel and had taken away the beads of subjugation. His heart was breaking every time he saw Koga hold or comfort her. 'Kagome I love you. I would do anything to win your forgiveness.'

Kagome could sense him there. A part of her wanted to run to him and cling to him for dear life, but the other part of her wanted to take an arrow and shoot him. He had hurt her so much, but he was the only one who could make her feel better. 'Get a grip Kagome. He loves Kikyo not you.' she told herself sadly. 'I need to do it tonight. I need to go. I can't stay here anymore. I can't go back to my time, my friends are gone, and the love of my life doesn't love me' she thought slowly getting up. She quietly walked to the woods. She soon notice InuYasha following her. She could sense him in the trees nearby.

"InuYasha please stop following me." she said to him in the same voice she had used to dismiss him earlier. He jumped out of the tree he had been hiding in and landed right in front of Kagome.

"Can we talk? Please?" he asked sweetly reaching for her hand. She pulled it out of his reach.

"InuYasha…I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to feel this way anymore." she said with vulnerability in her voice. It was breaking InuYasha's heart to see her like this. He quickly and forcefully hugged her and didn't let go. Kagome instinctively went to hug him back, but stopped herself just in time.

"Kagome I want to help you. Just tell me what I can do to help you through this." he said stroking her hair softly. Kagome tried to get away then but couldn't.

"InuYasha I…I just want to be alone right now." she mumbled.

"I need you right now though Kagome. You're all I have left and I'm all you have left. Please don't leave me now" he said clinging to her. Kagome couldn't stay mad at him. She realized that she had hurt him. She realized that he was going through the same thing as her. He had lost his home and friends too.

"InuYasha… I feel so cold and lost. I don't know what to do anymore" she said starting to cry into his chest. He pulled away enough to look her in the eye.

"Kagome I…" he started to say, but was interrupted. Koga came into view shouting at him.

"What do you think you are doing? I told you to stay away from Kagome!" he yelled at InuYasha.

"I thought I was talking to Kagome and comforting her." he replied getting angry.

"Koga please. I came here to talk with InuYasha. I wanted to see him. I'm fine here so please leave us be." she said still in InuYasha's arms.

"But…Kagome" he said speechlessly.

"Koga please just go" she said as nicely as she could. He simply nodded his head and left them. InuYasha and Kagome turned back to each other.

"Kagome I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. It is my fault. Everything, but I will do anything if you will forgive me." he told as he caressing her cheek softly.

"InuYasha… I don't know if I can forgive you. You were with Kikyo when it happened. You have left me so many times to go to her and this time it cost our friends lives. The whole village is dead." she said tears streaming down her face. "I really don't know what there is to live for anymore." she confessed.

"You… You're not thinking of… of killing yourself are you?" he asked scared half to death.

"Give me a real reason to live InuYasha" she said looking into his golden eyes searching for the answer she wanted.

"Kagome what do you want me to say? You should want to live. I want you to live and be happy. I care about you" he admitted hesitantly, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I know you care, but that isn't enough right now. I need more" she said hanging on tight hoping he would understand. He caressed her cheek more lovingly. He slowly leaned forward.

"I need you and care about you isn't that enough?" he asked his breath warming her face. Even more slowly he leaned farther in to lay single sweet kiss on her lips. Kagome thought she was dreaming. InuYasha was kissing her. It was a loving kiss. He reluctantly pulled away from the heaven that was her touch. She gazed longingly into his eyes.

"I know what you are trying to say InuYasha, but I need to hear it. You have told me the same thing in the same way before. You have protected me, gotten jealous, and done so much more, but you always turn against me eventually. I need to hear you say it now." she said clinging tighter to him. He just stood silent. He had summoned all his courage to just kiss her. He pulled her to his chest. He couldn't find the words.

"InuYasha please, please tell me. I need to hear you say it." she said on the brink of tears. He pulled away and looked down at her lovingly. He opened his mouth to speak and then quickly closed it. He turned his head from her. "What is it?" Kagome asked forgetting about their previous conversation.

"There's a demon coming" he warned her turning. His hand instinctively went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Suddenly a demon girl came out of the woods. She looked innocent except for her snake eyes and fangs. She had ebony black hair past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white kimono similar to the one Kanna used to wear. "Kagome stand back" he ordered gently pushing her behind him. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"I want the Shikon Jewel." the child said coldly.

"I won't let you have it" he replied leaping forward. The demon put up a barrier. It was a strong light yellow barrier like her eyes. It flung InuYasha back at Kagome. He fell to the ground at her feet. She bent down to see if he was ok.

"InuYasha are you alright?" she asked concerned. He looked up at her.

"I'll be fine" he said getting up to attack again. He broke the barrier the next time though. The child materialized a sword to fight him with. She blocked him quickly. They exchanged blows for quite some time before InuYasha was pushed back and lost his balance. He fell to the ground at Kagome's feet. He slowly and weakly got up. The child had landed a few blows on him. He had only hit her once though.

"Either give me the jewel now or die." she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Never" InuYasha said bluntly.

"Fine have it your way" she said running forward to stab him through his stomach. InuYasha tried to block but was too late. She succeeded. He fell to the ground on his knees this time. She slowly pulled her sword out of him. InuYasha coughed up his own blood. 'No! No he can't die!' Kagome thought. "Now I will kill you" the little demon said rising her sword high aimed for his heart.

"No!" Kagome shouted getting in the way just as the child brought down her sword. It went straight through Kagome. 'Kagome…' InuYasha thought with wide eyes. Her limp body fell from the sword back into InuYasha's arms. He didn't know what to do. She was dieing right in his arms.

"Kagome please hang on" he said lifting his hand above her wound not sure of what he was going to do if she didn't make it.

"InuYasha I'm so sorry… to leave you." she said weakly with blood seeping from her parted lips. InuYasha quickly wiped it away.

"No Kagome don't be sorry. You'll be fine. I won't let you die." he tried to tell her without crying, but one single tear slipped from his eye onto her face.

"I'm sorry to leave… you, but I'll see Sango,… and Shippo… and Miroku and Kilala. Keade will be there too." she said with a smile creeping onto her lips. "Please don't cry for me InuYasha. I want you to be happy." she said trying to lift her hand to his face. He grabbed it and placed it there. He rubbed his cheek into her hand longingly. "I love you InuYasha. I love you and never loved anyone else the way I love you" she told him quietly. His eyes shoot open. 'She… She loves me' he thought overjoyed and deeply hurt at the same time.

"I love you too Kagome" he said leaning down to give her a simple kiss. He could feel the life leaving her. 'No! Please I need her' he thought to himself.

"Thank you for saying that" she whispered when he pulled away. Then her eyes slowly close shot forever.

"NO!" he sobbed burying his face in her hair. He looked up to the demon with red eyes. "You… I am going to kill you" he roared. He dropped Kagome's lifeless body to the ground and leaped forward. He extended his enlarged claws. Then ripped the child demon to shreds. He was panting heavily afterwards. Finally his breathing return to normal along with his eyes. His demon blood had calmed and taken its revenge. Now it was time for his human side to mourn at the lose of his love. He walked to her.

Her body and clothes had blood all over. Blood still oozed out of her chest where the sword had been embedded. Her hair covered her face now since he had dropped her in a hurry. He knelt down and gently brushed it off her face. '_I want you to be happy' _Those words rang in his mind. Those words that Kagome, the only person to ever truly love him, had said only moments ago. He put his hand to her soft cheek. He stroke it tenderly and lovingly.

"Why? Why did you do that?" he said aloud pulling her body into his arms. "Kagome…" he whispered clinging to her lifeless form.

It had been a week since Kagome's death. Koga had yelled at InuYasha for almost an hour when he had seen InuYasha carrying her dead body. After seeing the hanyou's face though he had been silenced. InuYasha had buried her body next to Sango and Shippo. 'Kagome…I need you. Why did you leave me by myself?' he thought sitting by her grave. He ran his fingers over the freshly dug up dirt lightly. 'Why did you leave the jewel to me of all people?'. He sighed heavily. 'I do not want to be a full demon. I don't even want to live anymore. What good is this damn jewel if I can't be with the woman I love?' he thought sadly. Then an idea came. 'It is my only chance at getting her back. At getting any of them back.' he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

Making Things Right

"Kagome I promise I will make things right. I won't let you down this time." he said as he stood up by her grave. He held the jewel in his hands. He couldn't even feel any weight to it. 'How can something so small and so fragile save them? I must be crazy to think this will work. If it doesn't though… One way or another I will be with them again. I don't care how, I need them all.' he thought as he walked to the Scared Tree. It didn't take long because he had buried his close friends in a meadow nearby it. When he came to stand under its luscious green leaves that shaded him from the sun he looked up at the place where he had been sealed to the tree.

"This is where Kikyo and I parted. And it's where I first met Kagome. I don't know how I could have ever confused them. I know now I love Kagome and Kikyo…she didn't love me the way I loved her. Kagome loves me with all her heart and soul. She has done so much for me, sacrificed her happiness, her soul, and her life. All to try and please me." he said to no one in particular. "I hope I can make up for my mistakes Kagome." he said before looking at the jewel again. With every happy memory of her, every joyful or loving thought the jewel seemed to glow brighter encouraging him to make the wish. Telling him to find his way back to her. He held it out. Finally doing what he needed to do.

"I wish to turn back time. I wish it was the day my friends died." he said and as he said those words the painfully sad world he had known in the past few weeks disappeared. All he could see was that light, the blinding light of the sacred jewel. It must have been at least ten times brighter than the sun. He was suddenly confused. He didn't know what to do next. There was something wrong. Instead of feeling closer to Kagome and their friends he felt like he was drifting away from them. "KAGOME!" he shouted as everything went dark. It was pitch black. When he opened his eyes he realized why he had felt that way. He was with Kikyo as he had been that night.

Kikyo had been listening to InuYasha. He had been about to say something, but then stopped abruptly. She looked at him to see a dazed face. His eyes were flooded with so many emotions and she couldn't tell what any of them were doing there on the hanyou's face. She had just told him that she would only come back to him if he killed Kagome and became human for her. She had expected anger, rage, disappointment, or furry. What she saw was love, relief, happiness, concern, frustration a little, and even a little less confusion, but they still came through.

"InuYasha? What is wrong?" she asked and when he looked at her it was like he was really looking at her for the first time.

"I have to go" he stated plainly in hurry but she stopped him. "This isn't funny Kikyo! I need to leave NOW!" he yelled now getting angry. His beautiful amber orbs even flashed red for a brief moment, but Kikyo did not back down.

"Why? Why do you need to leave now? Is it my reincarnation?" she questioned searching for the answers in his expressive eyes, but there was nothing to look for. He stated it for her quite pitilessly.

"Her name is Kagome and yes. She and the others are in trouble" he said quickly before speeding past her, but she stayed there for a few moments before registering what he had said. When it finally hit her. She just walked away. Disappearing into the wind where her ashes should have been years ago.

He ran faster than he ever had. He ran faster than Kouga had ever run. 'Hold on Kagome. I'm on my way.' he thought nearing the village. His heart pounded harder with every step he took. He could feel her, sense her presence and that made him want to be with her more. He needed to save her.

When he came out of the forest and saw the village he was devastated. He had no idea there had been this many demon. Then he noticed Kagome with Shippo. There was a demon with poisonous barbs attacking them. It was getting ready to shoot Kagome. "NO!" he shouted and with lightning speed ran to her. He had only just got there in time, but at a cost. The barbs went straight through his back.

"Inu…InuYasha?" Kagome stood in front of him with tear forming in her perfect brown eyes.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" he asked fighting through the pain and the nauseous feeling that was building up in his stomach.

"I'm fine, but you're hurt." she stated reaching for him. He stepped out of her reach. He wanted to hold and be held by her so bad right then.

"In a minute. I have to take care of this first." he said turning from her to face all the demons. He saw Sango, Miroku, and even Lady Keade and all the other villagers fighting the demons with all their strength. 'I think I can use the Wind Scar without harming them. I just need to concentrate.' he thought closing his eyes and unsheathing his sword, the famous Tetsusaiga. He took a deep breath calming himself and gathering his strength. Just before he unleashed the Wind Scar he looked back to Kagome. He knew if he didn't save their friends they would be destined for the same cursed fated. Once he turned back he focused his energy and raised his sword. '_With one sweep it can kill a hundred demons_' That was what Sesshomaru and Totosai had said, but now it had killed over a thousand. The demons were gone, completely vaporized.

To his relief he saw all of the villagers and his friends were safe. It was dead silent for a minute. Then there was a loud uproar from everyone. They shouted in triumph. They danced and just jumped up and down with joy. InuYasha then turned to Kagome. She was still crying he could smell it. Her face was hidden from his view though.

"Kagome?" he asked while walking to her with his sword still in his hands. She looked up at him with a huge smile. She leaped forward and hugged him around his neck tightly.

"Thank you InuYasha." she said still crying in joy.

"Kagome…your… choking me" he said huskily. She quickly dropped her arms. She looked up at him and saw something in his eyes. He was looking at her strangely and then sheathed his sword. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "Come with me". He took her hands . He was leading her into the forest when Sango and Miroku and Lady Keade came up to them. 'Not now' he thought frustrated.

"That was great InuYasha!" Sango said.

"I didn't know ye could slay so many demons with one sweep." Keade put in.

"I'm surprised we're still alive. The Wind Scar hit us all, but it only killed the demons." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah that was weird." Shippo said surprising them all by sneaking up onto Sango's shoulder. Kilala was standing my her master obediently meowing occasionally.

"If you'll excuse us I need to talk to Kagome." InuYasha interrupted and then just left with her.

"That was a little rude. You know we should go back and take care of those barbs." Kagome said gently.

"But I do need to talk to you Kagome. I need to talk to you in private and show you something." he said turning and looking at her. She saw so much desperation and pleading in his eyes that she just nodded and walked on. She walked silently behind him. Soon after though he was walking weakly.

"InuYasha stop. We need to get those barbs out now." she said stopping him. She pulled them out as gently as she could but they were hard to get out. "Are you ok InuYasha?"

"I'll be better once you get those damn barbs out of my back." he said a little harsher than he had wanted to. "I'm sorry. It just hurts." he said as she finished.

"That's all of them. I still say we should go back to the village to clean the wounds." she said as she got up. He quickly got up after her.

"No! Kagome please I need to show you something now." he said taking her hand again. This only worried her more.

After a while she knew exactly where they were going, the Sacred Tree. 'Or he might be taking me to the well. Oh no. He better not be trying to force me to go home again.' she thought defiantly, but still walked behind him. He stopped in the forest at the edge of the clearing and turned to stare into here eyes. He was blocking her view of the well and the clearing behind him

"InuYasha? What are we doing all the way out here?" she asked suspiciously. He took her hands caressing them lovingly.

"Kagome I'm sorry." he said confusing her more and more.

"What for? You saved me and the entire village. Why are you sorry?" she asked getting really worried.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save your future or at least your way back to the future." he said then stepped aside. There before her was the well, but completely destroyed. The wood was gone, it had been burned, and filled with who knew what. Kagome just looked on in shock and disbelief.

"No…No it…it can't be. I…" she couldn't even finish. She was soon embraced by InuYasha.

"Shh. It'll be alright Kagome. I promise." he said while letting his head rest on top of hers.

"How? I will never see my family, my friends in my time." she sobbed into his chest. He leaned back and cupped her cheeks. He wiped away the tears with his calloused hands as gently as he could. He forced her to look directly in his amber orbs.

"You can use the jewel." he said plainly. "You can use the jewel and wish to go back to your own time." he said feeling a lump form in his throat. Once he said this he couldn't look at her. He wanted her to be happy. It didn't matter to him weather he had to give up his happiness or not. She had given up her joy for his happiness. He had to be willing to do the same for her if he ever wanted to be able to say that he loved her.

"InuYasha. What about you? You wanted to be a full-fledge demon or you could have wished for Kikyo to come back to life." she said and that hit him hard.

"I would never wish for Kikyo to come back to life. I might have wished for her to be at peace, but that would have been the must I would wish for her." he said feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Why? I thought you loved her." Kagome said. He could hear in the way she had said it that it had hurt to say admit. He turned back to her. She was looking at the ground with her beautiful eyes. He put his fingers under her chin lifting it ever so slowly afraid to see the heartache he knew he would find in her eyes. He was right and it killed him.

"Kagome, there is only one person in this world, or in any other, that I could truly love. There is only one person who can control my ever move without me even knowing it. She makes me feel stronger every time I'm with her. I feel like nothing can hurt us. I would do anything for her." he said with so much love. Then he tilted Kagome's head up a little more and leaned in close. He brought their lips so close together that he could feel her holding her breath. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "I would do anything, anything in the world, for you Kagome." he whispered before closing the gap.

He kissed her with such gentleness and love Kagome thought she had to be dreaming. It was to good to be true. All she could do was stand there in his arms. It worried him that she wasn't kissing back though. He pulled away looking into her eyes. He saw shock, disbelief, and unbelievable joy.

"Kagome I know you love me. I just want you to know that I love you too. I thought you needed to know that before you decided weather or not to stay here." he caressing her cheek just as he did that night she had died.

"But how? How do you know that I love?" she asked becoming confused. He lead her back to the Sacred Tree. He sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree. He pulled her down into his arms and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward to whisper his secrets into her ear.

"Kagome I used the jewel to make things right. On this night everyone died except you. I was with Kikyo. You had been running from the demons I guess when Koga found you. He took you back to his den. You grieved there while I looked for you. I hadn't seen your remains in the village so I buried everyone." As he said this part he could feel tears in his eyes and could smell the tears in Kagome's. She knew he was telling the true. It may have sounded crazy but she knew in her heart that it was the truth.

"It took me weeks to find you but I did find you in the mountains with Koga. When I came to see you… you told me to get away. You had known that I was with Kikyo and you were furious with me. You blamed me for their deaths." Kagome gasped at this and turned her head to say she wouldn't have, but he put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You did say it Kagome and I hope I never have to hear anything like it again. You gave me the jewel, took off the beads of subjugation, and then told me to go to Kikyo. I left the den but I stayed in the woods close by. I couldn't just leave you." he said and paused for a minute. 'Now is the hard part' he thought clinging to her tighter.

"So you used the jewel to win my forgiveness, so I wouldn't be mad at you? That still doesn't explain how you knew I love you." she said quietly.

"I wasn't finished. It's just hard to talk about what happened next." he said leaning his head forward to rest on her shoulder.

"InuYasha please, please tell me." that stabbed at his heart.

"That's what you said that night. You had gone for a walk and I followed. You noticed and told me to go away. I didn't that time. We talked. You were depressed and I tried to comfort you but I just kept making it worse. You had said you needed a reason to live. I felt so ashamed of myself. I didn't think I had a right to love you and I didn't know how to say it. I just said '_You should want to live. I want you to live and be happy. I care about you' _, but that wasn't enough for you. You said you needed more. I kissed you then. Almost the same as how I just kissed you a few minutes ago. That still wasn't enough. '_I need to hear you say it' _was what you said but I didn't know how. You begged me to tell you. Just as I was about to tell you a demon came. I battled with it as hard as I could but I eventually got badly hurt. The demon was about to kill me when… when…" he couldn't finish. It was to painful to remember.

"I got in the way. Didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes and I held you. I held you close to me and you told me. You told me that you wanted me to be happy and that you loved me. I couldn't help but tell you that I loved you. I kissed you one more time and then you were gone. From there the demon died and I buried you next to Sango and Shippo. A few weeks later I thought of the jewel, that was what the demon had been after by the way. I thought to make a wish. I then thought to wish for all this. I wished to turn back time and it worked." he finished. He nuzzled her neck lovingly. "I love you Kagome. I don't know how there could be anyone else. Kikyo had just used me. I should have seen that a long time ago and she's not the same person she used to be." he said lifting his head up.

"InuYasha? Do you… Do you think we could stay together, forever?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." he said pulling her closer to himself. She turned her head looking at him with pure love and joy. He smiled at her. "I love you." he said for the third time that night.

"I love you too." she answered before kissing him tenderly under their tree. The place where they first meet. Now the place where they confessed their love and soon to be were their children would play happily in the future that InuYasha had saved for them all.


End file.
